Somebody's Hero
by black-nails
Summary: You are the king of Narnia, I am not meant for royalty, this cannot happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**I no own Narnia**_

This is my sequel to Just the Beginning and I really hope u like it!

Chappie 1

A lion and a fairy stepped through the glowing palace door.

"Aslan, you're human." The fairy said to the lion.

"You are also human, dear fairy."

"I'm not a faun any more." The first two looked to the door to see their friend, Mr. Tumnus.

"Where are we?" The fairy asked, "What strange force could have turned us into humans?"

"Look at that palace." Mr. Tumnus said gesturing to a large building behind them.

"We might as well find out where we are."

Aslan said and started towards the large front doors.

"We can't just go up to a stranger's house and expect to be accepted!" Ashlyn, the fairy, yelled and the door opened. The three stepped back when a stern looking lady stood before them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"We are lost-"

"No," Aslan said cutting Ashlyn off, "Not lost, only turned around and we need shelter for the night."

"I shall check with Professor Kirk."

"Professor Kirk?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, come in and sit down, I'll only be a moment."

"Professor Kirk was the first boy in Narnia who wasn't born there. He used rings or something."

"Professor Kirk has made no objection against the three of you staying. The children will be home from school after three. Now, who are you?"

"I am Aslan…Kirk, this is my sister, Ashlyn, and this is our cousin…uh…Alan Tumnus."

"Right, follow me to your room." She led them through the kitchen and the dinning room before she took them upstairs. Ms. McCready is her name and she left them in their room. Unfortunately, they all got a look at their mortal selves.

Aslan touched his clean and shaven face and Mr. Tumnus felt the pants on his legs. Ashlyn went over to her bed and buried her face into a pillow.

"What is wrong, Ashlyn?"

"Mr. Tumnus! I hate this place! Look at what we're wearing! I want to go home." Aslan and Mr. Tumnus sat down beside her and tried to comfort her.

It was three-thirty and the three new guests still hadn't seen the children.

"This is like Narnia." Mr. Tumnus said looking at a tree.

"No, it's not."

"Ashlyn, can't you just accept it? We're here and we don't know how to get out."

"Mr. Tumnus look at yourself! Look at poor Aslan!"

"What do you mean by that?" Aslan asked.

"It's just not fair. Humans don't change into centaurs when they're sent to Narnia, why do we get turned into mortals when we're outside of Narnia?"

"I'm guessing that there are no Talking lions, fauns and fairies in the mortal world."

"Dinner!" Aslan, Ashlyn, and Mr. Tumnus walked into the dinning room to see four kids already at the table. The four kept their heads down until dinner was served.

"Lucy?"

"Mr. Tumnus?"

"Susan? Edmund?"

"Aslan?"

"You're all human." Susan said. Ashlyn slowly stood up and went upstairs.

"Peter, she tried to comfort you in Narnia-"

"It's wonderful to see you Aslan, Mr. Tumnus." Peter said and began to eat.

"How long are you staying?" Lucy asked.

"We have to find Narnia in the morning, we are only here for a night." Aslan said and Peter quickly went upstairs.

"Get up." Peter said when he got into Ashlyn's room.

"Leave me alone, Peter."

"What's happening? How did you all get here?"

"The palace. Peter, you look the same as you did the last day I saw you. Please don't look at me, I'm hideous."

"How can you say that? You've never been hideous."

"I'm human! I have no wings! I don't see how anyone could bare to be in the same room as me."

"Come here." Peter pulled Ashlyn over in front of the mirror and held her chin so that she would see her reflection.

"Why are you doing this? I've seen my reflection today, I don't need to see it anymore."

"You may not have wings but it doesn't matter, look at yourself, you don't need wings to be-"

"Please don't say anything you don't mean."

"You're just as beautiful with out wings as you are with wings and I'm not just saying that, I am being honest." Ashlyn turned around and cried on Peter's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I no own Narnia**_

Here is the second Chappie!

Chappie 2

"Ashlyn? Are you still up?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Look at these stars, they aren't nearly as beautiful as the ones in Narnia. Nothing here is as beautiful as it is in Narnia."

"Peter's still the same." Aslan said from his bed.

"Peter…Peter's suppose to be older, it's been years and they're all so young. Our Kings and Queens are back to the ages that they were when we first met them."

"It's better this way," Mr. Tumnus said, "We get to really know them now."

"NO, we don't. All the things they went through back then, it's more like a dream to them now. We leave tomorrow so we'll never get to know them. Come in, Lucy."

The door opened and there stood a blushing Queen.

"Are you really leaving in the morning?" She asked.

"Queen Lucy-"

"Mr. Tumnus."

"Lucy, we have to go back home."

"We'll try and stay long enough to tell you all good-bye I the morning." Ashlyn said.

"We don't have school tomorrow. You can stay later! You can see the wardrobe where we first entered Narnia!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Edmund asked when and Susan walked into the room.

"Don't you think Professor Kirk would let them stay longer?"

"I'm sure he would!" Susan exclaimed.

"Peter wants you to stay." Edmund said.

"Yes, he hasn't slept well since you left. He's in his room if you want to go see him." Susan said.

"You go on and see him, Ashlyn." Aslan said. Ashlyn nodded and walked out. Ashlyn knocked on Peter's door and entered the room. Peter sat up and Ashlyn sat down beside him. They didn't say anything, only looked at each other. Ashlyn ran her thumb gently over Peter's cheekbone and Peter ran his fingers through Ashlyn's hair.

"I've missed you." Peter finally said.

"I've missed you, too." Peter leaned forward slightly and placed his forehead against hers.

"Peter, I have to leave in the morning. I…we can't do this."

"Ashlyn, would you just live in the moment please? Stop worrying about what will happen in the next five minutes and act on what you feel now?"

"I don't take my own advice very well."

"Try."

"Peter…Peter, I don't want to leave, I may never see you again."

"That was a possibility before. Why can't you just stay?"

"I have to have wings." She closed her eyes and sighed, "This is the closest we've ever been and I never want to move." Peter touched his nose to Ashlyn's, "Peter, please, don't do this to me."

"It is automatic."

"No." Ashlyn pulled away from him, "You are the king of Narnia, I'm not meant for royalty, this cannot happen."

"Why not, Ashlyn? Why can't we be together for one night if we may never see each other again?"

"We are of two different classes, even here in your world. Nothing could ever work between us. I want you to understand; I just don't know how to explain it to you."

"You want to be with me and I want to be with you, why can you not accept it? Yes, you're a fairy, yes, I'm the king, I don't care! You're brilliant and wonderful, everything any one could want." He took her hand so she wouldn't move away from the bed.

"We leave in the morning, how many times do I have to tell you that? How many times does my heart have to break before you understand?" Peter kissed Ashlyn's fingers and she sat down and cried on his shoulder once again.


End file.
